Dark Angel
by Bondubras of Devoncroix
Summary: When siblings with an unusual Kekkai Genkai move to Konohagakure no Sato, how will things change for one Uzumaki Nizhiro? SisterAnko; OC/FemNaru Het; OC/Hinata Yuri.


**A.N.: This idea popped into my head from within the ethers of exhaustion and insanity. (It was about 1 in the morning, plus anybody that has spent more than ten seconds in my company believe that I'm insane. Anyways...) I really question my own thought processes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-baka does. The plot and any OC's *cough* Xander *cough* are mine.**

Long ago, there was a clan of warriors that were considered to be demons of the night. This clan had complete control over darkness. This clan called themselves the Kairanu. They could create and destroy shadows at will.

In modern times, the Kairanu are nearly extinct. This was due to the fear which many held them with, causing very few outside the clan to want to join. The last members of this clan, a 14-year-old boy and his 13-year-old sister, were told by their parents to travel to Konohagakure, the Village hidden in the Leaves, in the hopes that they would learn to fight, and to help alleviate the stigma of fear that surrounds the clan.

"Onii-san, are we there yet?" A small, 4'3" girl was riding on the shoulders of a young man. Her silvery white hair was blowing in the wind across her and her brother's lower back. When she stood up, it reached her ankles. Only somebody who knew what they were looking for would've been able to see the metallic reflections of a strip of spikes hidden amongst the strands. Her hair was held in a long braid by a simple silver clasp. Her eyes were a light lavender color with a slight metallic reflection. She was wearing a black tunic that went to her mid-thigh, and had black leggings down to her ankles, where her bare feet were lightly kicking her brother's chest.

The young man gave a slight chuckle. "Almost, Lylli-chan, almost." His height was close to 5'4". His black hair was tied into a horse-tail that went almost to his waist. There was also a small streak of white hanging over his left eye. His eyes were so dark that they normally appeared black, while they reflected occasional flashes of near-metallic purple. He was wearing a single-sleeve shirt, with the other side going under his armpit. His pants were black with silver stitching. On his feet were soft leather moccasins with only the tread for rigidity. Over all of this, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a silver crescent moon sewn onto the back. His left hand was clamped over the girl's shin for support, while he was holding a smaller pair of moccasin shoes in his right hand.

Lylli batted her brother on the top of his head. "That's what you said ten minutes ago, Xander-baka!"

Xander shook his head and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Don't worry. We aren't going to have to camp on the road for another night. We should be there a few hours before sundown."

"WHAT? THAT LONG?" Lylli screeched, making Xander wince from the noise.

_'Whew' _Xander thought. _'When she wants to be loud, she doesn't hold back!' _Xander shook his head in an attempt to alleviate the ringing in his ears.

"You should consider yourself lucky that Kira-chan wasn't here, Lylli. She would not be happy."

Lylli shuddered. Kira was one of their best friends, but she was also a small bat. Since she was a bat, it meant that she despised loud noises. Something about wrecking her navigation. And when Kira was mad, you could tell. Lylli and Xander were still recovering from the scratches inflicted last time. Those claws freakin' hurt!

"No she wouldn't. But still. Why is it taking so long to get there?"

Xander shot a scowl at the girl. "Hey, sis. You're not the one walking here. I've got your storage scrolls in my bag, this stupid jacket is hot as all hell, and let's face it: You ain't exactly a featherweight! I mean, come on! How can somebody as small as you possibly get so gods-be-damned heavy?"

Lylli's only response was to lean forward and give Xander a small kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry, Onii-san. I wish that I could weigh a bit less, but no matter how hard I try, I still can't lose any weight."

Xander sighed and patted her knee. "I know. It's just that I'm not feeling too great. I'm still dealing with the memories."

_Flashback, Two months earlier_

The siblings were standing in a grassy field. Rain was falling from the blackened sky in a solid sheet and sluicing down their umbrella. In front of them were two small, black marble plaques with silver engravings set into the ground. On the first plaque were the words:

_'Ami Lyn Kairanu._

_Friend. Sister. Mother._

_May she soar on blessed winds.'_

The second had the following:

_'Zachariah Lee Kairanu._

_A man of compassion, integrity and love._

_May he always be remembered.'_

Lylli was holding onto her older brother's arm, looking at the final resting place of their parent's. They had been murdered by an angry resident of a nearby village.

*Nine days earlier*

Xander had heard the struggle his father had put up, and was investigating. When he saw the villager stab a kunai into his mother's throat, something within him snapped. "MOM! DAD!"

The villager turned to Xander, intent on killing him. "Hehehe... When I eliminate the demon spawn that you pathetic scum call a clan, I will be hailed as a hero! Now die, you monster!" The villager leapt at Xander, arm outstretched to stab him with the kunai that the villager pulled out of his mother's throat.

Before the villager could finish his lunge, another weight slammed into his side in a sharp point. "Not my brother!" Lylli shouted, coming to Xander's side after kicking the attacker into the wall.

"When will you learn?" The villager shouted, wiping a trickle of blood off of his lip. "Demons like you don't deserve to live!"

"The way I see it, the only demon here is you." Xander spoke in a voice so cold and devoid of emotion that it even scared his sister slightly. "First you kill two wonderful people in their sleep. Then you try to kill a couple children that never did anything to hurt anybody? You are the monster here. YOU are the one who will pay for your own ignorance! Mori 'kshonna wanya!"

Xander's body glowed with a lavender shimmer, before the villager's shadow started breaking down, one of the more potent of the Kairanu clan techniques. Lylli and Xander then gathered up their parent's bodies, completely ignoring the villager's agonized screams.

_End flashback_

Xander brought a hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes. Lylli leaned forward again and attempted to hug her brother.

Unfortunately, since she was sitting on his shoulders, this had the effect of her clasping her arms under his chin while her hair nearly blinded them.

"Ack! I can't see! Would you please sit back up?"

"Hehe. Oopsie. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Just be glad that I didn't trip on anything."

_Three hours later_

As the sun painted the sky in hues of red and gold, the gates of Konoha came into view.

"Halt! What business do you have in Konoha?" One of the gate guards called out.

"I am here to speak with Hokage-sama about entering my sister and I into the Konoha shinobi forces."

"I will need to see some identification first."

Xander's only response was to hold out a thin sheaf of papers, which the gate guard took into the nearby shack.

After a few minutes, the guard came out. "All is in order, Xander-san. Please proceed to Hokage tower to speak to Sarutobi about your housing."

Xander clapped a closed right fist over his left shoulder and gave a small bow. "Diolla lle."

Before the confused guard could ask for a translation, Xander had already disappeared into the crowds just beyond the gate.

**A.N.: What do you think so far? Please leave a review!**

**Original Jutsu's:**

**Mori 'kshonna wanya: Roughly translates to "Darkness, Dispel!" This attack works by destroying a person's shadow. Since a person MUST cast a shadow, this has the effect of destroying whatever is casting the shadow. For example, if the left hand on a person's shadow is removed, their left hand will be essentially amputated and destroyed.**


End file.
